devious_diesel_for_hirefandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
This is the list of Devious Diesel For Hire episodes. The highlighted titles lead to the wiki pages of the episodes, and the numbers at the end of each title lead to the videos of the episodes. Season 1 (2016) This is the first season of the Devious Diesel For Hire series. Fun fact: These first four episodes were made as an experiment to see if the series would get noticed. Because of this happening, Devious Diesel For Hire still continues to this day. Devious Diesel's rudeness starts off very light in this season. This also marks the first appearance of Trip, Boris the Teeth Guy, and Sailor Moon. Season 2 (2016) This is the second season of the Devious Diesel For Hire series. Mario, Luigi, Papyrus, Sonic, Spongebob, Red, Bugs Bunny, Peter Griffin, and the TMNT make their debuts in this season and in the series overall. This started the development of Devious Diesel's hatred towards them all. Originally, this season was planned to be the last with the non-business themes. But this luckily didn't happen because of Requestly and starters. Season 3 (2016) This is the third season of the Devious Diesel For Hire series. This is where Devious Diesel's rudeness REALLY begins to rise. Bugs Bunny also returns in this season. Season 4 (2016) Season 5 (2016) Season 6 (2016) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 31: Zaxby's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nL1X6ccImbE # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 32: E-Tradepost https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkylkAPWOkg # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 33: Target https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3k3b49XWGs&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 34: Fatburger https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnmwaPikcF4&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 35: Hungry Jack's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqWyzCe_iwQ # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 36: Hacienda https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzxN9AxAeNc&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 37: Red Lobster https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP3EeW-lgS0&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 38: Maggie McFly's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-2W2bkFsE8&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 39: Olive Garden https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owc6y-XXPv0&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 40: Dunkin' Donuts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTFF4DaCilA&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 41: Panera Bread https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hV1xvIsVN4g # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 42: Superstore USA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6baw5mXO-kw Season 7 (2017) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 43: Amtrak https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SN6EwwesFEo # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 44: Starbucks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agcwylhYS6o # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 45: Construction Worker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTLsI95TcEk # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 46: Subway https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6D44_OA5IA&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 47: Apple Store https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsvFse8q-74&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 48: Chick-fil-A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFRkjoOOeYQ # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 49: Tesco https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wr8Evhf8v4&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 50: Margaritashttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IK5yYEmWqrg Season 8 (2017) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 51: Swiss Chalet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSvdqfCZC0k&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 52: Arby's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2830Gti0oc&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 53: Fuddruckers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQwQJNxV6kc # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 54: Little Caesars https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTzXqgKFWPQ&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 55: The Home Depot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of1TDEzug_w&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 56: Hot Topic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alvT01rjIC0 # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 57: Q-BBQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4q3bQ3WM59w&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 58: Carl's Jr. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRKF07LRu4s&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 59: Red Robin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCcMpiDsmAw # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 60: Shake Shack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29Wue8bhc0Q&t Season 9 (2017-2018) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 61: Domino's Pizza https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAaF_UWz2wI&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 62: Character Elimination https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PN126tn_f_E # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 63: Circle K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pnlz9Ea4CeY # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 64: Firefighter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3hleTHrY9Q # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 65: Baskin Robbins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q74uxwTzcdk # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 66: Michael's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1U32HMGGRk # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 67: Microsoft Store https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VA8yJ-0JBUk&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 68: The Cheesecake Factory https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fX4h8P-J0w # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 69: Chuck E. Cheese's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGrgLbU_PMc # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 70: White Castle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZsc-AvZT0E Season 10 (2019) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 71: Sam's Club # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 72: Raising Cane's # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 73: Denny's # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 74: IKEA (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 75: In-N-Out Burger (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 76: Outback Steakhouse (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 77: Amazon (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 78: Best Buy (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 79: Hotel (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 80: Orange Leaf (NOT RELEASED YET) Season 11 (???) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 81: Papa John's (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 82: Guitar Center (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 83: Panda Express (NOT RELEASED YET) 73/100 27 more episodes to go until our 100th episode! (Which will be the final episode of the series). Category:Episodes